A New Year's Kiss
by jojojoejao
Summary: The guardians are taking a walk past the royal garden when Tadase realizes that they forgot to take down the Christmas decorations. Everybody but Amu has to leave. What will happen when Yaya has the decides to lock them in the royal garden?


Joey: Yeah so its about an hour away from 2010 and I'm bored out of my mind, so I'm writing my newest fanfic!!! XD. This is purely a Tadamu story with a little Rimahiko. This story's special guest host since I couldn't find a place for him in the story is *drum roll* Kairi!!!

Kairi: Why can't I be in this story?

Joey: Well, you since you moved away and all, it's hard to find a place in a story for you with the rest of the guardians.

Kairi: *sulks* It's not that hard.

Joey: Care to do the honors?

Kairi: Joey does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

Joey: On with the story!!!

_**Normal POV**_

**It's New Year's Eve and all of the guardians were all taking a walk together. Amu had the idea to take a go past Seiyo Academy, since they would be leaving in the spring.**

**As they were walking past the Royal Garden, Tadase realized something.**

"**Oh no! The principal gave us a deadline for when we have to take down all of the Christmas decorations in the Royal Garden. (A/N I don't know if Japanese schools have principals. If anybody knows, can they tell me?) **We had to have all of the decorations put away by tonight."

"I'll stay and help you Tadase-kun," said Amu.

"So will Yaya!"

"I'll stay too," said Rima and Nagi at exactly the same time. They blushed.

Then Rima got a call from her mom.

"Hello…Right now?…But I'm with the guardians…Ok Mama…Do I really have to…Ok. I'll ask…Bye Mama."

Rima shut her phone with an annoyed look on her face.

"I have to go home. My cousins are coming for a visit and my mom wants me to come home so we can celebrate the New Year together. She's still afraid that I'll get kidnapped again, so she wants somebody to walk me home."

Nagi took her hand.

"Don't worry Rima-tan. I'll walk you home."

"Are you sure, because my Mama doesn't know that we're dating."

"It's no trouble Rima-tan."

Then Nagi and Rima left hand in hand for Rima's house.

Yaya had an idea. An idea that would no doubt trigger something between Amu and Tadase.

"Oh. Would you look at that? Yaya has a new text message. *reads new message* Yaya must leave at once!"

_Why does Yaya always refer to herself in third person?_ Amu thought to herself.

Tadase and Amu walked into the Royal Garden alone. But they didn't know about the plan that Yaya had concocted while she pretended to get a text message. Before Amu and Tadase could even start taking down the decorations, Yaya had locked them in the Royal Garden.

_Amu's POV_

I'm alone with Tadase-kun again! I just have the strangest feeling that I'm going to mess this up somehow.

"Shall we begin taking down the decorations then Amu-chan? Amu-chan?"

Oops. I guess I was daydreaming about Tadase-kun again.

"Sure," I said.

"Why don't we start by taking the ornaments off of the tree."

"OK."

**The time gets away from Tadase and Amu. Before they know it, it's almost midnight. ****(A/N Pretend that there's like A LOT of Christmas decorations and it takes them like 4 hours to finish.)**

We finally got all the decorations put away. I'm really tired. I wonder what time it is.

I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Oh no! It's almost midnight.

"Tadase-kun, do you know what time it is?"

Tadase looked at the clock."

"Oh no! Its five minutes until midnight! My parents will be worried to death."

"Let's leave before our parents overreact and send out a search party."

When I tried to open the door, it was locked. I have a bad feeling that this is Yaya's doing. This isn't the first time that she's locked Tadase and me in a room together.

_Tadase's POV_

"What's wrong Amu-chan," I asked.

"We're locked in."

"What!?"

"I think Yaya had the bright idea to lock us in here together."

"Well let's not panic. Do you have your cell phone?"

"Yes. I'll call Yaya. I am going to kill her!"

_Couples kiss at 12:00 on to celebrate the New Year right. No. What am I thinking? Amu-chan would never let me kiss her. I'm in love with her, right? I've got to believe in myself more. Note to self: stop arguing with myself. It's creepy._

"Yaya's coming to let us out. But she wants to be able to see the fireworks, so she won't be here for about another half hour."

I looked at the clock. It was exactly one minute until midnight. If I was going to confess, now is the time.

_Normal POV_

"I love you Amu-chan," Tadase said.

30 seconds until 2010.

"I love you and always will."

20 seconds until 2010.

"I know that I haven't told you in a long time."

10 seconds until 2010.

"Whenever I think about telling you again, it turns out to be the wrong time."

5 seconds until 2010.

"There are so many times I could have reminded you, but I was a coward."

4

"I've never really known how to show you how much I love you."

3

"But now I know."

2

"Tadase-kun," said Amu

1

"I love you"

0

It was the perfect first kiss.

_Amu's POV_

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. Even if it was a little sudden, I finally realize who I really love. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Sure I used to have a little crush on Ikuto, but it was like Tadase and I were made for each other.

We could have stayed like that forever, if it weren't for the need of oxygen.

Tadase finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Amu-chan. I didn't ask and…"

Amu cut him off by kissing him back.

"I love you Tadase-kun."

They heard the door open. Yaya was here.

"Oh. What's going on here," Yaya said when she walked in and saw Amu and Tadase.

"Very funny Yaya. Our parents are probably about to die of a heart attack."

"Fine. Yaya is sorry," Yaya said, referring to herself in third person again.

"Tadase-kun. Would you mind walking me home?"

"Ok."

Yaya fortunately noticed that it was her cue to leave. So she left for her house while Tadase and Amu left hand in hand in the opposite direction.

**Joey: THE END!!! Did you love it?**

**Kairi: It would have been better if I was in the story.**

**Joey: Oh shut up and do the honors.**

**Kairi: Please R&R!!!**

**Joey: Bye bye!!!**


End file.
